fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaika Nagareboshi
|kanji = ガイか・ナガレボシ |weight = 80 lbs |eyes = Blue |hair = Silver |blood type = O |unusual features = None |affiliation = Ahatake Kurosaki |previous affiliation = Magic Council |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = N/A |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Unknown |marital status = None |weapons = Arc Fang and Shining Dragon (弧牙と光龍, Gako to Kōryū) |magic = TBA |alias ='Silver Phoenix' (銀鳳凰 Ginhōō) |romanji = Gaika Nagareboshi |race = Human |birthday = September 10 |age = 400+ |gender = Female |height = 181 cm}} Gaika Nagareboshi (ガイか・ナガレボシ Gaika Nagareboshi) is a wandering immortal; a travelling mage believed to be within the same age range as Zeref. She is a known companion of Ahatake Kurosaki, the two have been frequently seen in the company of the other over the course of the last few centuries, and as such is considered his closest friend, a feeling that is mutual. Gaika is the current incarnation of Firala Baris, the Shining Phoenix (光鳳 Kihō), a creature that has warred with Delphinus, the Eight Headed Fire Dragon (八頭部の火竜 Hachibu no Hiryū). As such, this makes her the natural enemy of Ryūka Injiki, the dragon's current incarnation, and the two have been at odds over the course of the centuries. Appearance Gaika is a girl with white hair and blue pupils; and her skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she’s made of porcelain. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles, it is completely radiant. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's; along with a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. An onlooker described her as "an impossibly beautiful girl." However, if it weren't for the soulless eyes and the shadows and stars swirling around her, one might be tempted to think her just another ordinary human. It's not clear what she is, but it is clear that whatever she is, it's not quite right. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Arc Fang and Shining Dragon (弧牙と光龍, Gako to Kōryū): Arc Fang and Shining Dragon are twin swords developed by Giselle Mercury for Gaika Nagareboshi's use. Both swords are shown to be a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. The appearance of the swords is interesting, as they are identical in shape with the only difference being their colour. Arc Fang, the raven sword and wakizashi, is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and Shining Dragon, the white sword and tachi, has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud; in addition to this, Arc Fang has a black tortoise shell pattern and Shining Dragon has a white wave pattern. The quality of the metal is extremely high, thanks to being made out of Soul Metal—making them somewhat enchanted. Both blades are shown to become as light or as heavy as the wielder wishes them to, thanks to their composition; however, as a downside to wielding such powerful blades, they can only be utilized for three minutes as the Soul Metal eats into the user's flesh. The quality of the grips is more important in the practical use of the swords than the ornamental value, and they are noted as being quite big and heavy. Arc Fang and Shining Dragon were created to be dual-wielded; and the wakizashi is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other, the tachi, is used mainly for power strikes; enabling Gaika to mix it up in battle a fair bit, swinging stealthily and dangerously as to keep the opponent in a constant state of defense. Interestingly, Arc Fang and Shining Dragon have a phoenix sealed within them in halves—the dragon is known as Light and Darkness Phoenix Grendel; and he can be drawn out using Take Over; merging the light and dark halves into the full phoenix in order to manifest it as part of the user's body. The secondary ability of Arc Fang and Shining Dragon is that they possess a magnetic pull to each other; which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return their owner even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder much like a boomerang. This works well with Shape Transformation, allowing an already projected sword to identify a new eternano form as its partner sword. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specalist: *'Sky-piercing Fang' (穿空牙, Senkūga) Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Assorted Magic Relationships Trivia *Gaika's namesake comes from Gai Nagareboshi, who was one of the first characters made by Darkrai's best friend and partner Per, however, the name has been corrupted to suit the feminine nature of the character. The forename was chosen specifically by Per herself as a natural progression from "Gai".